Blood Moon
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight. New Moon as a suspense tale.
1. Happy Birthday

_**Blood Moon  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Twilight Saga.**_

_**A/N- I must stop going to game sites. I promised my reviewers I'd keep working on this story. **_

_**A/N 2- The Noble Order is my version of the Volturi. The original full name I was going to use was Noble Order of Volterra, but I decided to shorten it.**_

_**A/N 3- Each of the Volturi is a different type of monster as well.

* * *

**_

_**1. Happy Birthday**_

Bella Swan sat in the midst of bright sunlight._ Last time I remember, I went to bed. Is it morning already? _She got up and walked around a bit. _Where am I? Why do I have to return to school? Oh, what am I thinking? I must be dreaming._

"The Order, The Order," a faint whispery voice said. "They'll come."

"Another year," another voice whispered. "Another year."

"What do you want?" Bella shrieked. She jolted awake and looked at her clock. _Damn. It's morning. I better get out of bed._ She slipped one leg over the side of the bed, oblivious to the fact that her foot was still wrapped up in the sheet. _Hey, what the…? _She fell face-forward on the wooden floor. _Oww. Why am I such a walking disaster area? _She grasped the end of the bed and got up. _Another day. _She passed by the calendar. _September 13, my 18__th__ birthday. Oh well. _She got dressed and drove to school, spotting a familiar Silver Volvo. A young man with copper-colored hair exited the car. He was always sensibly dressed with a devilish charm.

"Happy Birthday," he said, smiling. "We've planned a party for you after school."

_I'm not against birthdays, but what presents would an incubus give me? Besides the obvious loss-of-virginity and of soul._

Bella strolled into school. "Oh, hi, Bella," Jessica chirruped, "How was vacation?"

"Okay?" Bella replied. "How are you and Mike doing?"

"Oh, we broke up, but it's okay," Jessica replied. "I'll find someone new."

"I have a special present for you," Edward told her as they walked to class.

_Please don't ask me to sleep with you. I know what happens to anyone who even gets into bed with a Lust Demon. But what will he give me? A diamond bracelet, the entire discography of a random hair-metal band?_ She walked to her first class, Edward following close behind. He later left as she went to class.

_It's my birthday, but what could he give me?_ She rested her chin on her palm, while using the other hand to scrawl down English notes. _Yes, I can multitask._

Soon it was lunch. Bella grabbed her tray and walked to her table. Surprisingly, Alice and Edward were sitting with her friends.

_Okay, weird. What's going on?_

Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "I've already informed your father. He gave permission for me to bring you straight over to Cullen Manor."

_Okay, creepy. What does he want? _This question hounded her for the rest of the day. She exited the school, only to find Edward waiting in the parking lot.

"Shall we then?" he said, still showing his demonic charm.

"All right," Bella sighed. "I'll go." She climbed into the Silver car and drove off. _It's been awhile since I've been to the Cullen house. I wonder if anything changed. _She looked out the window. Miles of forest passed by her eyes. Then an oddly familiar manor house came into view. Edward parked the car in the driveway. Bella opened the door and walked up to the front door with her demon boyfriend by her side. She pushed open the door and gasped.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Alice cheered. Bella stared at the preparations.

_What the hell? _Bella thought. _I expected a small party, but this is way overdoing it. The cake looks delicious; I wonder if it's chocolate._

"Let's see what we got you!" Alice said, leading her friend to a giant pile of presents. Bella picked up one present.

"I wonder what this is," she said before digging into the wrapping paper.

"It's from me and Jasper," Emmett said, smiling.

Bella took the final piece of paper off the gift. "A car radio? Thanks, I really needed that." She smiled.

"Mind if I install it?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, go ahead," she replied, handing him the radio.

"Next gift!" Alice chimed in. She handed Bella another box. "It's from Edward and I."

_Here goes nothing. _She slowly began to unwrap the package. The phone rang. "I'll get it," Jasper said. "Hello?"

"London Bridge is Falling Down…" a creepy little girl's voice said.

"Listen, we have no time for prank calls," Jasper growled.

"You defeated our emissaries, you dirty corpse-eater," she sneered.

"No, it was our human friend," Jasper said. He then covered his mouth with one hand.

"He said something he shouldn't have," Carlisle sighed.

_Who's he talking to? _Bella wondered.

* * *

_**And so begins Blood Moon, book 2 of the Moonlight Series.**_


	2. Stitched Up

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

_**A/N- And I'm taking a lot of liberties.

* * *

**_

_**2. Threat**_

"You and all of your alleged family are human lovers," the little girl hissed. She made no effort to keep the conversation a secret. "Hold on a minute." Jasper heard her set the receiver down on a table and walk away.

"Is she still going to threaten us?" Rosalie asked.

"Dunno," Jasper replied. "Hold on a minute. She's coming back."

"Yes, I have the perfect solution to this problem," the creepy little girl continued. "Why not come to our lair in Italy?"

"Aw, Come on, where are we gonna get the airline tickets?" Jasper moaned.

"Oh, you won't need tickets," she said. "Tehehe." Jasper hung up the phone, then turned to face the others.

"I never thought the Noble Order would even target us," he said. "All because we killed one of their operatives."

"You don't know what the six Noble Rulers will do to you," Carlisle replied.

"Six Noble Rulers?" Bella asked.

All of the Cullens looked at her strangely. "We have no time to explain, but I made a nice pamphlet in case this happens," Edward said. He handed Bella a packet of computer paper, stapled.

"They could snatch us away and take us to their home," Esme gasped.

"We need to protect Bella," Alice added.

"I'll take her home," Edward said. He then turned to Bella. "I'm sorry for the party being ruined, but one of the surviving mercenaries must've reported back to them."

_Wow. This is beyond belief. I never thought I'd gain a life of intrigue. _She followed Edward out of the mansion and into the Volvo. He drove her home. _But I'm worried about these six creatures. What'll happen to my friends?_

"I'm sorry, my precious," he said, just as she set her feet on the sidewalk and walked toward her home. "But we must face our enemies with dignity."

Bella felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "So this is…

"Probably the last time you'd ever see me again?" Edward continued. "I know, but the Noble Order wants the seven of us executed." He shut the door and drove away.

_Is this because of me? Because I killed a mercenary of theirs? _She ran inside her house, weeping.

* * *

_**This is one of the shortest and possibly most depressing chapter in this saga.**_


	3. Spirited Away

_**A/N- Okay, I'm only going to put one disclaimer per story.**_

_**A/N 2- I'm actually going to show the Cullens getting dragged off to await execution.**_

_**A/N 3- I must stop my internet gaming habit.  


* * *

**_

_**3. Spirited Away**_

Bella sat on her bed, flipping through the pamphlet. She read silently to herself, in between grabs at the tissue box. _Aro, the Serpent king. Half-snake, half man. His gaze can kill you in his true form. _She paused to clean up the immense pile of tissues that was forming on the floor.

"Bella," Charlie called up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bella said, trying to disguise the fact that she was crying. She returned to the pamphlet. _Sulpcia, Mistress of Demons. A master magician. Marcus, Emperor of the Dead. A body-snatcher. Athenodora, Queen of the Ghoul. All packs obey her. Caius, Lord of the Sensual. Ruled by his passions. Didyme, Fae Empress. No Faerie is more beautiful than she is._

_These six rule over all inhumans with an iron fist. They have power of life and death over their subjects._ A picture lay above this paragraph. Six majestic-looking beings glanced at the camera with haughty expressions. Edward had written the names of each ruler above each person in the photograph. _Aro…is some pale guy in a snakeskin jacket and black pants? Sulpcia… black robe, typical witch attire. Marcus, torn suit, stringy hair. Athenodora… skinny lady in Corset overskirt ensemble. Caius… those pants do look a little tight on him. Didyme… and a floor-length medieval dress with a crown of flowers. _

Bella flipped over the pamphlet and found a letter written on the back.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I made this pamphlet just in case they come after us.**_

_**I still love you.**_

_**Edward**_

Bella clutched the pamphlet, weeping. _Is there any chance they'll pardon you? Is there any chance to save you?

* * *

_

Meanwhile, near the Cullen house, a helicopter landed in a clearing. Carlisle glanced at the emblem painted on the side. "They're here." he said.

Alice shook. "I've never met them in person."

"You'll have time to meet them before they brutally execute you," Jasper muttered.

"Come aboard," the little girl from the phone conversation said. Carlisle shuffled forward and stepped inside. "Take a seat." He sat down. The others followed close behind and sat down. A little girl with a black ribbon in her blonde hair sat beside a shadowy figures. She wore a frilly black dress. She tapped her associate, just as the helicopter took off. "They're here, Lord Caius."

"Caius?" The entire Cullen clan shouted in unison.

"Yes," a deep, seductive male voice said. Caius shifted into the light.

"He wanted to come along," the little girl, Jane, sighed.

"Indeed," her male companion replied. He wrung his pale hands. "Have I got plans for you." He smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"What?" Rosalie hissed. "Are you going to turn us into your private harem?"

"Ew," Emmett squealed. "I'm not touching that filthy incubus."

"No," Caius replied. "I already have everything I need. The only thing I want is… to see you… dead."

* * *

_**See you later…**_


	4. Memories

_**A/N- I am extremely distracted. Sorry for the lack of progress on this story. Expect the next update soon. Pardon this chapter's shortness.  


* * *

**_

_**4. Memories**_

_**Four months later**_

_I wonder if Edward is still alive. _Bella thought. She sat on her bed, looking through a photo album of the prom. Her fingers stroked the photograph of him in a suit. _Oh, memories. I still miss him, and I will continue to miss him._ She walked downstairs. _I better find something to do today that'll take my mind off of Edward._ She spotted the newspaper on the table. _Let's see the movie listings. Desire among the Daffodils, Late evening of the Living Dead, Night with the Robertsons. Geez, there's a movie theater in this little town and it only shows three movies at a time._

Charlie handed Bella a letter. "I don't know how this got here," he said. "But it appeared three hours before the mailman makes his rounds. And it's addressed to you."

Bella slowly opened the envelope. _I wonder who it's from._

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**Due to the large number of cases presented before the Noble Order, the rogue inhuman group known as the Cullens would have to wait for the Order's final judgment. Like many others, they are still alive.**_

_**However, we will increase efficiency and eliminate all who defy orders.**_

_**Long live the Noble Order**_

The name "Renata" was poorly hidden by black permanent marker. _This? Did somebody intercept a letter from the noble order and send it to me as a sign that they're still alive. _She took a second look over the letter. _Efficiency? Apparently these guys think of their justice system as a literal machine. That's just messed up.

* * *

_

_**Volterra, Italy**_

Renata stood with her back against the wall, keeping a close eye on the prisoners. _Man, I love guard duty. It's better than mopping the floor in Caius's room, or cleaning up after Marcus the dead guy. But hey, it's a living. _Suddenly someone ran down the dungeon stairs toward her.

She adjusted her brown jacket before turning to face the stranger. Jane stood beside the final step leading to the upper part of the castle. "Do you have to scare me like that every time you come down here?" She shrieked.

"The letter," Jane said. "Where is it?"

"What letter?" Renata snapped.

"Three weeks ago, you were supposed to send a letter to an operative in Poland," Jane replied, calmly. "He hasn't received it yet."

"Maybe it got lost in the mail," Renata suggested.

"I hope Cibor is as accepting of that," Jane replied, slowly walking up the stairs.


	5. Liar

_**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates. Nanowrimo took up most of my time. Consider this a present.**_

* * *

5. Liar

Jasper's eyes quickly darted to Emmett sitting beside him. The smell of zombie flesh was too much.

"Dude," Emmett gasped. "I know rations here aren't good, but stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry, Emmett," Jasper replied. "I'm a ghoul; I can't help myself."

Bella shrunk into the oversized couch, trying to ignore the football game on tv. _What am I doing here? I should be defending the Cullens… ah, never mind. Where am I supposed to come up with the money to fly to Italy in the first place, besides robbing a bank? I guess I'll just smother myself in this couch, unless I'm really desperate to die. _She glanced at Charlie. _Should I tell him about what I got for free? _"Umm, Dad, someone gave away a pair of motorcycles for free," Bella explained. At this statement, Charlie sighed.

"Were they rusty and unusable?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded. He shrugged his shoulders. "It figures."

"Maybe I can have Jacob fix them; I heard he's great with machines," Bella replied. "I'll let him keep one of the bikes as payment."

Billy looked around for a few seconds. "Sounds like a deal to me."

_What else am I going to do? Oh, what would Edward tell me to do in this situation? I get it: Move on._

The next few hours involved a lengthy drive to the reservation. _If Edward's out of the question, I guess I should settle for the next best thing. _She parked the truck in front of a rather nice-looking house. Jacob sat on the front porch, reading the latest issue of some random automotive magazine.

"Oh, hey, Bella," Jacob said, once she stepped on the porch.

Bella pointed to the rusting heaps of metal in the bed. "Mind if you fix these up? I'll let you keep one." She stared at Jacob. _Mmm, god he's gorgeous… all buff and handsome and… What the hell? Is the incubus magic wearing off?_

"Sure," Jacob said, smiling.

_But what should I give up in return? _She watched as Jacob eased the bikes into the garage. "Do you want me to give you anything in return?"

"It's okay," Jacob replied. "I'll do this for free."

_If I had to give up my college fund, I would… eh, what would I do again? After all, I want to get an education._

Back in Forks, the dark-skinned cambion named Laurent looked through a newspaper in a rather shady diner. The faint sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted his moment of tranquility. _Victoria. _He rushed to the restroom to answer the call.

"Yes?"

"Oh, good evening, Laurent. Did you hear anything from the Noble Order on the Cullens' executions?"

"They're behind schedule. Damn, I bought tickets to see them suffer and now I'll have to wait."

Laurent wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Victoria replied, before hanging up.


End file.
